


Once is like then twice is love

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Adopted a puppy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Family Reunions, Old wolf and young pup, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziio is human but Haytham isn't. He is known as a Shapeshifter. He is normally a really big dog/bear... When both got hooked up they granted a son. A son of Shapeshifting abilities. <br/>Years later he meets Washington with his weakling men as the 'battle' raged on.. (More like arm wrestling) When he meets him he was unsure.. But now he is still confused....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once is like then twice is love

An old acient "curse" was put onto a cocky sailor, known as Edward Kenway, to be cursed until their third child was born. And his third child. Not this third generation children. Nope, but back to the story it says the only way the get rid of the curse it must be through sacrifice, of his second born child. Which happened to be Haytham Kenway. 

Sadly Edward didn't want to kill his child, or any children. So he asked an way to get rid of it. But she wouldn't tell. She-

"She must really hate him." "Yes she did, now don't interrupt the story."

She really hated him beyond their time. Upon this she waited and waited for the death of his second child. But it never came because it was the father who protected him and raised him the ways of Shapeshifting. The daughter who loved her youngest brother protected him when their father wasn't home. 

He was almost always off doing missions for a group. A group of dangerous men and women. It was never the end of them. At least it wasn't. Until his final breath, it was pouring that day, like nothing could tie those ties together fast enough. 


End file.
